


It Was the Gorgonzola

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble based on <i>The Next Witness</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was the Gorgonzola

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a prompt from mrs_ralph, who wondered where Saul got his superlative cooking skills. We all know Mr. Panzer can do damn near anything and do it well, but maybe he had a little help?

"So?" Fritz asked anxiously as he opened the door.

"Mr. Wolfe and Archie are on their way to meet with Leonard Ashe right now," replied Saul as he entered.

"Good," said Fritz, relieved. "Will they have to, how do you say, 'hole up' with you again?"

"No, if things go according to plan, they should be home in time for dinner... that is, unless Mr. Wolfe gets thrown in jail for contempt."

"Oh, surely the police would not do that, not if he solves their murder for them," Fritz protested.

"Probably not, but if he rubs the judge the wrong way..." Saul shrugged and raised his brows meaningfully.

"Ah," Fritz nodded. "Let us hope he does not rub, then." He gave Saul a sidelong glance. "And how did it go last night?"

"Like a dream."

"Excellent!" Fritz beamed.

"I think it was the gorgonzola that capped it. Thanks for the suggestions." Saul grinned. "Say, I still have plenty left. Can I interest you in some lunch? It would be an honor to feed you, for a change."

"I would be the one honored, my friend," Fritz answered, removing his apron. "And it just so happens—I have the afternoon free."


End file.
